Not Today
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: Set in the Reign episode. Kara reflects on what she would be leaving behind if she dies.


**My first pure Supergirl fanfiction! I have a Glee/Supergirl X-over, but that one is going through a rough patch hahaha... *cough* Very Bad Writer's Block *cough***

 **ANYHOW, I wanted to write a kind of emotional fic about the whole Supergirl-being-beat-into-a-coma-thing before someone else did.**

 **Idk how actually emotional it is, but I wanted to focus more on Kara reflecting than anything else.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl**

* * *

 **Not Today**

 **Supergirl**

* * *

" _I'm gonna kill you."_

" _You don't...you don't scare me."_

" _You're no god."_ She never thought she was. " _Just as I'm no devil."_ You're something close.

" _All I am is truth. And judgment. And death. And I will reign."_

Time slowed down for Kara as she fell.

 _Falling. Down. Falling. Down._

She began to think.

 _Is this what humans do when they fall from great heights?_

Millions of thoughts went through Kara's head.

There was a possibility that this fight could be her last.

She could die.

 _She was going to die._

It was true. What she repeatedly said before. Kara wasn't afraid of Reign.

But that didn't mean she wasn't afraid of dying.

Despite what most people think, she can die.

 _She could die._

Kara wasn't afraid of dying per say. She was afraid of what she would leave behind after she died.

The people she would leave behind, more specifically.

 _Her hair gently brushed against her face. Eyes had an unfocused stare. Wind screamed in her sensitive ears._

Alex was the person she would miss the most.

Sure, they had a **very** rocky start and beginning of middle, but they came out closer than ever.

They were sisters. Adopted sisters, yes. But sisters anyway, and that's the important part.

They had each other's backs.

" _You've spent more time in the Friend Zone than the Phantom Zone."_

" **I stopped by that food truck you like."**

" _The one in Chicago? You are my favorite person."_

" _I used to resent her for coming into my home. For following me around at school. Some strange girl who didn't know how to fit in. For embarrassing me in front of my friends. But all Kara wanted was a family. And that's what she is to me. She is my sister."_

Kara didn't want to leave Alex.

Than there's Eliza. Her adoptive mom.

 _Wind. Roaring. Falling. Falling._

Eliza was always patient with her, Kara knew she didn't make it easy. She never made Kara feel unloved or unwanted. Never tried to replace her biological mom.

There was so much Kara wanted to say to Eliza.

'Thank you' was the first.

Kara will never forget what Eliza first-

 _Pain. Pain. Pain. Everything hurts. Why does it hurt._

She was going to miss J'onn too.

He was like a second father to her and Alex. Well, technically third for Kara.

Kara and J'onn had a sort of kinship. Being-the-last-of-their-kind is a great bonding subject.

Sure, it was rough at first, but it got better.

Can't forget her friends. She never will.

Lena.

Winn.

James.

Lena. Winn. James.

 _.James_

They've made such good impacts on her life. Always worried about both Kara Danvers _and_ Supergirl.

Kara was sad that she might never get to tell Lena she was Supergirl.

She will never see how Lena and James' relationship might go. Never cheer from where she was future eavesdropping or accidently walk in on them kissing.

Kara will never be able to make Cat Grant proud with her growth as a reporter.

She'll never be able to fix things with Mon-El. Never be able to finally get over him.

There was her new friends too.

 _Ground. Closer. Falling. Falling. Quickly. Slowly._

Sam and Ruby.

Kara was looking forward to a new friend/sister. She always wanted to be an aunt one day. To be the cool aunt that spoiled her niece or nephew.

Alex might be the Cool Wine Aunt, but Kara was the Cool Junk Food Super Aunt.

Will her other dimension friends know about her death?

Barry, Iris, and the others.

Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle.

All of the Legends.

The last time she saw them, they fought Nazis together and mourned Stein's death.

Kara won't be able to tease Alex about her one night stand with Sara.

 _Wind. Hair. Darkness._

Will Clark find out when she didn't respond to his text? Or from the News? Or maybe James.

Who will defend National City when she's gone?

Who will save all those sweet, innocent people?

Who will inspire their hope?

Keep them safe? Protect them?

Will someone think about the name 'Supergirl' and not remember her death? Would they remember all the things she did?

Will people be angry that she died? Or sad?

Will Kara Danvers just, disappear? Will co-workers wonder where she went? What happened to her?

…

When she dies. Will she end up back on Krypton with her long gone family?

Will Rao smile upon her and reunite Kara Zor-El with her destroyed family and dead planet?

Mom.

Dad.

Aunt Astra.

Will they welcome her with open arms and bright smiles? Tell her that they were proud of her and what she has strived to accomplished?

Would Mom be upset that she didn't protect Kal-El like she promised? Kara hoped not. Kal didn't need her when she finally for to Earth.

 _Falling. Pain. Fly. You can do it._

As much as Kara wanted to rejoin her family, she had another family.

Another family that needed her.

A mostly-human family that was going through a lot and needed her.

Needed her to protect, comfort, smile.

She needed them to defend, be there, laugh.

 _Ground rapidly approaching. Closer. Closer. Stop. Fly._

Supergirl never gave up.

Kara Danvers didn't give up either.

 _Ground. Inches away. This is going to hurt._

Just as Kara slammed into the concrete, a single determined thought filled her head.

 _ **I Will Not Die Today.**_


End file.
